Beach House
by Someone Stole My Cookie
Summary: “You mean how she gets all flushed and all that?” She asked, tilting her head and Derek swallowed a lump in his throat. She does look hot when she’s angry…“No; and stop that.” He said finally, and walked to his room. DRAMA & DASEY & LIZWIN! R&R PLEASE!


**Beach H****ouse**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LwD or Laguna Beach or anything else that sounds like something a twelve-year-old wouldn't own.**** I do own an iPod…but not the company…**

**A/N: Another one-shot!! ENJOY!! R&R PLEASE!**

_**Derek's POV**_

It wasn't supposed to happen like that. It wasn't supposed to end like this. Never in a million years had I expected this to happen. But it did; and quite frankly, I still can hardly believe it. This was supposed to be a family trip to some small town in Orange County. Yeah…California Orange County, that one. Like the one with Laguna Beach and blah, blah, blah.

Casey was freaking and practically begged to go to Laguna. Of course, her being the perfect daughter, because she was so set on it, Nora and Dad complied. So here I am, sitting on a beach in out of a freaking TV set. It doesn't help with the circumstances either…

But let's not get ahead, here. As you know, unless you can't read, the Venturi/McDonald family is on vacation in Laguna. A bunch of short little mishaps could be said and you'd be completely lost…or you could just read the whole story…which is much easier.

So here it is, the most random vacation anybody could ever ask for:

--

_**The Beginning**_

"Oh my God! I can't believe we're going to Laguna!" Casey cried from her seat beside Derek in the front seat.

"Casey, shut the hell up. I can't take your squealing and giggling and clapping anymore. And I swear, I could commit homicide right about now. So back to my first pint: shut the hell up." Derek practically growled as his eyes were fixated on the unwinding road before him. Casey rolled her eyes and pouted slightly.

"I'm excited, sue me." She said, now wearing a full on pout. He rolled his eyes, darting his vision to her quickly before returning it to the road. _I've never realized how cute she is when she pouts…wow; my mind is really screwed up right now._ Derek thought.

"I'm contemplating it." He said through gritted teeth. "But homicide sounds better. I'll kill myself if it means killing you too, and I'd rather not ruin the rental car." He muttered and rolled her eyes, the pout gone. _You have no idea…_she thought as she remained quiet and listened to a random radio station.

"You and me together, through the days and nights, I don't worry 'cause everything's gonna be alright…" Casey sang softly along with the radio. "I like this song." She said softly, resting her head against the headrest and humming softly as she peered out the open window.

"Thanks for sharing." He said bitterly and she rolled her eyes again.

"I'm just saying." She mumbled as her eyes wandered aimlessly across the glass-like water. The sun was setting and the sparkled with different hues of warm colours, dissolving into cool colours as her eyes traveled away from the setting sun and its reflection. "It looks so peaceful…" She whispered softly.

"Yeah, so unlike the world's actual treachery. If the world were actually what it appeared to be in places like this then nobody would know what the hell a war was, or a gun, or violence period." Derek mumbled bitterly as he occasionally gave a glance at the scenery.

"Ooh, cynical Derek." Casey said, her eyes glued to the transfixing water.

"It's the truth, I'm being honest. It isn't my fault cynicalism comes with it." He said and Casey cracked a large smile.

"Cynicalism? Derek, the word is cynicism." She said with small hints of laughter in her voice. He smirked sheepishly and shrugged.

"I didn't study the dictionary; sorry." He said while rolling his eyes and she stuck out her tongue. They both laughed lightly. "This is one of those rare times when we get along, isn't it?" She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it is. Ooh, turn it up!" She said and Derek turned up the radio.

"You like this song?" He asked and raised an eyebrow. She shrugged with a sly nod.

"It's a catchy song…the lyrics are whack…but the song itself is okay." She said and he shrugged, not even trying to understand her mind. "They tried to make me go to rehab…I said no, no, no…yes, I been black…but when I come back…you won't know, know, know…" She began and Derek sighed.

"I ain't got the time…And if my daddy thinks I'm fine…He's tried to make me go to rehab…I won't go, go, go…" he sang with her and they laughed lightly through the lyrics. As the song ended they laughed loudly. "Wow…that was weird." He said and she nodded in agreement.

"Definitely; I didn't think you knew that song." She said as she looked at him. He shrugged.

"Marti likes it. The eleven year-old is repetitive in more ways than one." He said with a low chuckle. Casey sighed.

"I feel guilty. Not having been around, I mean. I've barely said anything in two years. Marti's eleven, Ed and Liz are seventeen and we're twenty. It's seems like it was only a week ago we moved into the house in London." Casey said sadly.

"Yeah, I know. I've only really seen Marti throughout the freshman and sophomore years. It kind of does seem like time passes to quickly when you don't see them. Lizzie looks so different…last I saw her she was refusing to wear a skirt and heels. Now she wears them so often she could kick some ass at soccer wearing pumps and a frilly skirt." He said chuckling and Casey smiled.

"I know. And Ed…he looks like you. Just…slightly shorter with darker and curlier hair. And his eyes are different." She said. "He's even got a leather jacket!" She said with slightly wide eyes and Derek chuckled.

"Well, he's just living like the legacy…but less cool." He said, popping his collar and she rolled her eyes but a smile remained on her face.

"Right, Derek. You were the guru of high school." She said and he smirked. _Hasn't changed a bit…this is going to be a long week._ She sighed and peered out the window and felt the breeze hit her face and she relished in the feeling of her hair whipping around.

--

_**The Beach House**_

"Case…" Derek shook her shoulder lightly as she stirred, awaking from her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and she squinted. "We're here. Your bags are inside already." He said and she nodded and unbuckled her seat-belt.

"Thanks." She said and got up sleepily and walked into the house on the beach. Derek shook his head as he watched her trudge barefoot in the sand and up to the front door. He laughed lightly and picked up her shoes and purse before closing the car door.

--

_**The Beach**_

"C'mon Casey! This is a beach; you've got to go in the water." Lizzie pleaded and Casey sighed.

"Fine…just let me tan for like…an hour." Casey said and Lizzie nodded before shedding her denim shorts and baggy t-shirt, revealing a tight light-blue bikini. She and Edwin went into the water and began heading into the water with Marti. A few whistles went he way as she walked and she rolled her eyes and flew them the bird, causing Casey to laugh.

"Where does she think she's going wearing that?" Derek asked as he glared at a boy who was whistling. This just made Casey laugh more.

"Protective much, Derek? Relax, she's just swimming, and she's got Edwin and Marti." Casey said Derek shrugged but sent one last glare at the boy. He turned around to find Casey getting out of her own tank-top and wiggling out of her black denim shorts. He swallowed hard as she seemed to move in slow motion.

_Look away…look away…oh, God look away…she's going to notice!_ He thought as his eyes remained on her as she shook her hair out from its place in a large clip. His eyes wandered her body, lingering on the tight pink bikini where her curves popped. He swallowed hard again and she looked at him.

"Derek? Are you okay?" She asked waving a hand in front of his face, snapping him out of his trance. Cat-calls from numerous directions were sent to Casey and she laughed, putting her sunglasses in her hair to push her uneven bangs back. He gulped again as she sat on her towel and lay on her stomach with a knee propped up.

Derek refrained from glaring at the guys staring at Casey as he sat on the towel beside hers, took his t-shirt off and listened to his iPod. About an hour later Casey turned around so her back was facing up and Derek's eyes wandered her back and stopped at a tattoo on her lower back.

"Whoa…" He whispered inaudibly as his eyes lingered on the small dragon unwinding on her lower back. _God damn that's hot…_ He was taken out of his thoughts as Lizzie ran up to Casey, her body dripping wet. She smiled deviously at Derek and made a shushing motion with her finger then put her wet hands on Casey's back. Casey flipped around while squealing slightly as she glared at Lizzie.

"Lizzie, that's freaking cold!" She said as she shivered. _Would she shiver if I…whoa, gotta stop that. _Derek shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"I don't care; it's been an hour, into the water." Lizzie said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Casey rolled her eyes and stood up, immediately pulling up her bathing suit bottom to hide the tattoo.

"I don't want to go, though." She whined as she stood there, Lizzie tugging on her arm.

"C'mon, Case!" Lizzie grunted as she pulled harder, but Casey retaliated by pulling her arm back. Derek sat back and watched in amusement. "If you don't, I'll make Derek pick you up and throw you in." Lizzie threatened and let go of Casey's arm, she stumbled to the floor with an "oof" and glared at Lizzie who simply laughed.

"He wouldn't." She said, averting her gaze to Derek who shrugged and smirked. _Well, I guess I can learn what makes her shiver this way…okay, I've got to stop these thoughts._

"Oh, yes; he would." He said smirking as he stood and her eyes widened.

"Derek, don't. Derek!" She screeched as he threw her over his shoulder. "Der-ek!" She began to kick but he just laughed.

"Did you have to sit so far away from the water?" He asked as he carried her with ease. Finally, she stopped kicking and pouted, though he couldn't see her face.

"I swear to God Derek, if you fart I'll kick you until you can't play hockey for a week." She threatened and he laughed.

"Believe me, Case; nothing will make me stop playing hockey." He said, shaking his head. Lizzie watched and smiled in triumph. _Good, because the affect that sport has on your body is amazing._ Casey thought and sighed. Being away from him really had made her heart grow fonder…not that he would ever find out about that.

"Now, Casey…that water is going to be just a little cold for a minute or two." Lizzie said slowly and laughed as Derek threw her into the water and she screamed. Her head popped up out of the water and Derek ducked as she splashed him.

"Der-ek!" She screamed and he smirked.

"Oh…seems like my grip loosened up." He said and she narrowed her eyes.

"I'm so going to get you for that." She said and lunged for him, but he began to swim away. She swam after him and Lizzie laughed. Edwin came up to her while watching Marti from a distance.

"Those two are twenty, yet they still fight as though they're still fifteen." Lizzie said through laughter.

"I know; when do you think they're going to find out?" Edwin asked as he smirked while watching Casey wave her fist threateningly at Derek.

"Don't know, but they don't know what they're missing." She said, smiling and kissing him chastely. He smirked and kissed her softly.

"Nope, not a clue." He said as he tangled his hand in her hair and kissed her deeply.

--

_**The Second Night**_

"It was fun." Marti answered George, who asked how the beach was. "Casey was trying to kill Derek." She said as though it were normal.

"That's nice." Nora said as she passed by quickly, preparing dinner.

"What did he do?" George asked and Marti smiled.

"Threw her into the water. It was amusing to watch her chase him while she waved her fists around." Marti said as she laughed a little. "I'll never tire of watching those two." She took and apple and left the kitchen, smiling and shaking her head.

"Derek, give me that!" Casey yelled as she reached up to the object he held above his head. "Derek!" She shouted as she went up on her tip-toes.

"Why? This will make a fantastic slingshot, or maybe I could put my bathing stuff in it." He said in amazement. Nora, George, Lizzie, Edwin and Marti all stood and watched, all laughing at the two eldest step-siblings.

"Derek! My bra is not for your various shampoos or for your use of a slingshot." Casey said and grunted as she reached for her bra, which was tightly clasped in his hand. He laughed along with the rest of the family as he kept it from her with ease. "Ugh!" She shouted as she plopped onto a sofa.

"Well, that was easy." He said as he smirked, she looked up at him and stuck her tongue out. He shook his head and his smirk grew. "Mature." He mumbled.

"It isn't my fault you're so tall." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"Stop being such a baby." He said, tossing her bra up and catching it before she could.

"Jerk." She mumbled and he smirked. George cleared his throat, mostly to stop laughing, but nonetheless got Derek's attention.

"Quite frankly, I don't want to know how you got a hold of Casey's bra, but you will return it. No matter how amusing that was." He said smiling and Derek smirked down at Casey and winked. _Oh my God…that was sexy. _She thought as she feigned disgust.

"Trust me; you _don't _want to know how he got it." She said as she ripped it from his grip when he wasn't paying attention. She got up and scurried away, sticking her tongue out as she ran out of the room. Derek smirked as he laughed.

"Ah…so worth it." He said shaking his head and Nora arched an eyebrow.

"What? Having Casey pressed up against you?" Marti asked, acting innocent. Truth was, Lizzie, Edwin and Marti were all plotting to get them together. Derek swallowed. _Yes._ He thought.

"No, that's disgusting. I was talking about her face." He said with an eyebrow raised.

"You mean when she stuck her tongue out?" Marti asked, still acting innocent. Derek could see the mischievous glint in her eyes. _That was adorable…but I'd rather her tongue be out of her mouth and in mine…okay this-oh, I'm not even going to bother anymore._

"Again, no. I mean how angry she was." He said, crossing his arms over his chest and daring Marti to keep going. She smirked in approval.

"You mean how she gets all flushed and all that?" She asked, tilting her head and Derek swallowed a lump in his throat. _She does look hot when she's angry…_

"No; and stop that." He said finally, and walked to his room.

--

_**The Third Day**_

"I am dying to go through the streets and check out the shops!" Casey said as Lizzie and she sat on the sofa and waited for Edwin and Derek to come out of their rooms. Marti, Nora and George were going to some…place. None of them listened, anyway.

"I know, all the little boutiques and it's going to be awesome!" Lizzie said as the boys walked out of the rooms.

"Uh-no. We are not trailing along on your little shopping sprees." Derek said and Lizzie walked up to Edwin and pouted cutely. He sighed.

"I'm in." He said and Derek glared at him.

"Way to be strong, man. No way am I going." Derek said and Casey pouted. He looked away.

"Oh, come on, Derek! Please?!" She asked, jumping on the balls of her feet with her hands clasped in front of her while she pouted. "Please?" She asked quietly and he glanced at her.

"_Fine_." He said miserably and she smiled.

"Thank you!" She squealed and hugged him. At first he awkwardly stood there but he soon wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. _She fits against me perfectly…_

_It's like a puzzle, it's perfect the way I feel in his arms._ Casey thought. Lizzie and Edwin shared a quick smile as they watched Derek's lips twitch upwards before they pulled apart.

"Okay, let's go!" Casey said as she linked arms with Lizzie and the two all but ran out the door.

They went into many different stores, to the contrary of Derek and Edwin's pleas to 'stop the girly madness', and tried on different things…along with buying many things and making Derek and Edwin carry everything. The girls promised one last store as they stepped into a funky little shop.

"Oh my God, there's so much here!" Casey cried out and the girls separated. Edwin and Derek each sat on a folding chair near the changing rooms. About ten minutes later, the two girls were running into the changing stalls and trying on piles of clothes. Lizzie came out wearing a red polka-dot top and white caprice.

"So?" She asked, doing a little spin as she smiled brightly.

"Liz, you look fantastic!" Casey cried out as she stepped out of her changing stall. She was wearing a cream coloured baby-doll sleeveless dress. Derek looked at her and his breath caught.

"Whoa!" He shouted as he fell off his chair and landed on his back. Casey's eyes widened momentarily as Edwin laughed, she ran to his side and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Derek, are you alright?" She asked. His eyes fell from her face and to her legs. She was squatting and was close, her already exposed legs was further more exposed as the dress rode up slightly. He swallowed hard. _Higher…higher…just a little bit higher…_His mind willed the dress to ride up further.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, sitting up and shaking his head to clear his thoughts. Edwin was still laughing and Casey stood. To avoid looking up her dress, Derek kept his head down as he stood. "Stupid chair." He grumbled, glaring at the chair that lay on the floor. Casey let out a small chuckle.

"C'mon, Liz, let's go pay for this stuff. I found a bunch of cool things I want to buy." Casey said as the two retreating to the stalls.

"Dude…" Edwin said as he continued to laugh.

"What?" Derek asked as he rubbed the back of his head. Edwin lowered his voice to a whisper.

"You were staring at Casey's legs." He said and Derek's eyes widened momentarily.

"No, I wasn't." Derek dismissed and Edwin raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-yeah, you were, D. Believe me, I saw the inner battle. I could practically imagine the wheels in your mind turning as you forced yourself to not look up her dress." He chuckled lowly as the girls went to the cashier, paid and motioned for them to follow them out the store.

--

_**The Fourth Day**_

"I saw this club on…this street." Casey said as she pointed to the map. "We should totally go." She said to Lizzie who nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good to me. You think Edwin and Derek will wanna go?" Lizzie asked and Casey nodded.

"For sure." She said and the two of them cleared it up with George and Nora.

"Hey, Derek; you wanna go to a club tonight?" Casey asked as she sat on the foot of Derek's bed. _A club…with Casey…at night…dancing. Hell. Yes. _He shrugged.

"Sure." He said and she smiled.

"Great. We're going at ten tonight. Make sure Edwin's ready." She said as she left. _Great, there goes being alone with Casey at night…wait; I should be happy about that…what the hell is wrong with me? I'm acting as though…I like Casey._

_I like Casey?_

_That's impossible. I hate Casey. Okay, I don't hate her…I dislike her. But I should hate her. So why don't I? Maybe I…no. No way. I…I can't…could I? Do I…could I possibly…?_

…_love Casey McDonald?_

He groaned loudly and threw himself back against the bed.

"Great." He muttered sarcastically.

--

_**Derek's POV**_

I warn you. The story gets all twisted from here. At this point, I'd turn and run away. If I could…well I probably wouldn't change my life, due to its ending here…but the story is…dramatic. I know, I know; this is a comedy/romance story. I can't help the fact there's a little drama in my life.

So beware of twisted words, stories and misunderstandings. Beware of beaches, clubs and baggy sweaters. Beware of Usher and dancing. Beware.

I should've thought of this myself before I went out to that club, before I agreed to go on this trip, period. But I didn't. I didn't think about it and it happened. And like I said, I wouldn't change it.

Derek Venturi has no regrets.

So, if you continue, take caution. And please don't have a heart attack with the amount of impatience or lack of backbone I seem to have…or Casey. Depending on which you're thinking about. Backbone or impatience. Because one is me and one is Casey and I'm going to shut up now.

Just…beware.

--

_**The Club**_

"This place is so cool." Lizzie said as they entered. "Oh my God, I love this song! C'mon Case!" She pulled Casey onto the dance floor and they danced to _Caught Up, Usher_.

_I'm the kind of brotha  
Who been doin' it my way  
Gettin' my way for years  
In my career  
And every lover  
In and out my life  
I've hit, love and left the tears  
Without a care  
Until I met this girl who turned the tables around  
She caught me by surprise  
I never thought I'd be the one breaking down  
I cant figure it out why_

Derek found himself swallowing hard again as he watched Casey dance beside Lizzie. She was wearing the baby-doll dress and it didn't help that the club was crowded and hot. Every time her arms went up they took her loose hair with it, revealing her bare back. She dipped low then brought herself up with the tempo of the song.

_I'm so  
Caught up  
Got me feelin' it  
Caught up  
I don't know what it is  
But it seems she's got me twisted  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Got me feelin' it  
Caught up  
I'm losin' control  
This girl got a hold on me_

Her skin shimmered with sweat and she laughed and danced with Lizzie. His eyes wandered and raked her body, again and again, as though he were mapping the placed his hands would be if he were dancing with her. He licked his lips simultaneously with her. Her hips swayed and she raised her arms, this time her hair revealing her neck. The skin looked damp and shimmered lightly against the intense light in the club.

_Let me go baby  
Now listen  
My momma told me  
Be careful who you do cuz karma comes back around  
Same ol' song  
But I was so sure  
That it wouldn't happen to me  
Cuz I know how to put it down  
But I was so wrong  
This girl was mean  
She really turned me out  
Her body was so tight  
I'm lookin' for her in the daytime with a flashlight  
My homies say this girl is crampin' my style  
And I can't figure it out but_

Her legs bent and moved her in the fast beat of the song as she mesmerized him. Her dark hair flew with her movements as stray pieces of her bangs stuck to her damp forehead. Her chest heaved as she moved fast. He watched her chest rise and fall with deep breaths. He watched her tongue run over her bottom lip. He watched as her eyes locked with his.

_I'm so  
Caught up  
Got me feelin' it  
Caught up  
I don't know what it is  
But it seems she's got me twisted  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Got me feelin' it  
Caught up  
I'm losin' control  
This girls got a hold_

He felt his sanity slip away as she bit her lip and dipped down lower than usual and heaved in deeper. She wound her hips with more expertise, she made her movements sharper, she popped her chest in and out. He watched intently as the slim brunette danced and held her gaze with him. Her blue eyes shimmered with something he couldn't decipher.

_I'm so  
Caught up  
Really feelin' it  
Caught up  
I don't know what it is  
But it seems she's got me twisted  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Really feelin' it  
Caught up  
I'm losin' control  
This girls got a hold on me_

She spun and flipped her hair, revealing one bare shoulder as she continued to dance. Her skin shimmered more decisively with her movements. He watched her go low and back up, he watched her hands and hips move and imagined he were there, holding her and dancing with her. He thought of his hands on her hips instead of her own. He thought of his lips on her bare and damp shoulder.

_And I think I like it baby  
Oh no, oh no  
Ooh, yeah, oh my_

_This girl was mean  
She really turned me out  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, suga  
My homies say this girl is crampin' my style_

He thought of her hips moving against him, he thought about her slender arms moving around his neck and her arching her back as she looked into his eyes. He thought about how she would spin and face him and press herself against him. He thought about her hot breath on his lips, on his neck. He thought of the feeling of her hands in his hair.

_I'm so  
Caught up  
Caught up  
Don't know what it is  
But it seems she's got me twisted  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Really feelin' it  
Caught up  
I'm losin' control  
This girls got a hold_

He thought of his arms pushing her body against his tighter. He thought of her in his arms, flushed against her as they danced. It got to a point where there was no more music, no more dance floor, no more dancing. Just them and their breathing. Her lips quivered with her moans as she shuddered from beneath him in pleasure. Her nails trailed down his back and bit into him as they moved in synch.

_I'm so  
Caught up  
I'm so  
Caught up  
I don't know what it is  
But it seems she's got me twisted  
I'm  
Caught up  
Really feelin' it  
Caught up  
I'm losin' control  
This girls got a hold on me_

For a minute he could feel her heated lips against his. Until he came crashing down to earth and he watched from a distance as she danced alongside her sister. She stopped with the song and smiled at Lizzie. The two laughed and walked back over. Derek felt his thoughts dissolve as he was hit with a rush that is reality.

--

_**The Club Morning Hours**_

"Derek; admit it. You like her." Edwin persisted as he confronted Derek.

"No; because I don't." He insisted and Edwin began to worry, his eyes darting behind Derek every so often.

"You know you do. I saw the way you were staring at her. It's like you were somewhere else." He explained and Derek rolled his eyes. "Just admit it." Derek sighed, as though he were giving in. Edwin smiled slightly as he caught sight of Casey standing behind Derek. "Just say it. It's only me, your brother." Derek nodded.

"Fine; here it is: I don't love Casey. I don't even _like _her. I don't hate her; you're right. And if I feel anything for her it's in a brotherly way. No way in hell would I ever feel remotely interested in Casey." Derek said coldly. _I love her. I know that, but I can't do anything about it. Can I?_ He pushed passed Edwin and left.

Casey remained where she was standing, tears rolling down her cheeks. Edwin opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Casey shook her head, spun and left the club, headed in the opposite direction of Derek. Lizzie went to Edwin and stared at Casey's fast moving retreating form.

"What happened?" She asked Edwin shook his head.

"Derek said if he cares at all about her it's in a brotherly way, that he'd never be interested in her. She heard all of it. Every single word." Edwin said sadly. Lizzie's blue eyes were overwhelmed with anger.

"He said that?" Lizzie growled and Edwin nodded. "Is he fucking mental?! Why would he lie like that? My poor sister! Do you realize she's probably curled up and crying right now?!" Lizzie yelled and Edwin sighed.

"I know; it didn't work out as planned. I don't know what we can do, though. We've already caused this problem; if we try to fix it we may just cause more problems." Edwin said and Lizzie crossed her arms over her chest.

"We only did this because they weren't doing anything to show each other they love each other. But now that Derek's gone and lied, I don't think Casey will ever believe that he loves her. Not in a way other than brotherly anyways. What the hell do we do? I can't stand to see Casey so sad." Lizzie said and Edwin put an arm around her waist.

"We'll figure out something." He said softly as he kissed her temple.

--

_**Out of the Baby-Doll and Into Comfort**_

She moved on instinct. She ran where her heart led her. Not her head, it seemed her head her into trouble and was unresponsive. Her heart caused havoc but never failed her. It always kept beating.

It seemed that she didn't want to go anywhere where people would be an issue. She ran to the beach house and changed into light-wash denim shorts and her loose baby-blue sweater. Her run continued down the beach until her tears stopped flowing. It seemed never-ending at one point. She looked out into the ocean as her bare feet moved quickly against the sand and she thought of her tears lasting as long as the ocean.

After what seemed like a few hours her tears subsided and she let her exerted body fall to the ground as the crashes of waves on the shore soothed her to comfort. Her breathing returned to normal and she sat cross-legged and peered into the ocean. Her eyes fixated on the glimmering water under the moon. The tranquil scenery brought her comfort and she let her troubles subside as she felt intoxicated by the peace.

She felt the sweater slip off her shoulder but made no effort to move it. She tore her eyes from the mesmerizing water and looked at her footprints in the sand. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark long ago, but as far as she peered it seemed that there was no end to her footprints, distorted from her long strides. Her mind wandered back to the ocean and she was once again fixed in a trance. Her fingers raked through sand aimlessly.

The soft sand moved through her fingers and back onto the ground as she repeated the motion again and again. Her hair blew in a soft breeze and she closed her eyes. She felt bits of sand scrape by her face but she smiled nonetheless. Her feet were tired and sore for having gone so much distance in a shirt amount of time. She didn't know where she was but she didn't care. As long as no one else knew either. It was better this way for the time being. She needed to collect herself before facing anyone else.

Her feet slipped forward as the tide came in. The cool water brushed against her feet and relaxed her feet while refreshing the rest of her body. She lay back as another breeze, though softer, blew. No sand was carried in this one as she lay flat on the sand. Her sweater rode up and she felt the sand tickle her back lightly. The water came up and swallowed her feet in another wave before moving back down.

Someone sat beside her and she sat up, not bothering to look at the person.

"What do you want?" She asked, not sounding bitter.

"To apologize." He said and she looked at him, offering a tiny smile.

"You've nothing to apologize for." She said shrugging and leaning forward into her lap.

"Nice tattoo, by the way." He said and she smiled softly.

"I got it with Lizzie. She's got a tiger." The person raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know that. You two don't seem like the type to get tattoos, especially since Lizzie is seventeen, not eighteen." He said and she shrugged.

"I was there. I signed the paper for her." Casey explained simply and he sighed.

"I really am sorry, Case. I hadn't expected that to happen." He said and she smiled softly and nodded. "I didn't know Derek would say those things. I honestly didn't think that it was a possibility. Forgive me?" Edwin asked and she nodded before hugging him.

"Thanks, Ed." She said quietly. He nodded.

"No problem, I'll just leave you be now." He said and she smiled in approval. He waved briefly and she returned the gesture before her gaze peeled back to the ocean.

--

_**Derek's POV**_

How I even wound up here, I'll never know. But I am here, beside Casey. I won't reveal what happens here. Just read the rest of the story. The next to days are nothing special. You'll understand after this last bit of the story. It was the best vacation I could ever ask for. And I don't care what anyone says. Nothing will ever top it.

--

_**Hello Familiar Feeling**_

"Hey. What are you doing all the way out here?" Derek asked as he sat beside her. She didn't say anything; she just stayed with her eyes staring blankly at the ocean.

"Ran." She said blankly and he nodded.

"Casey…there's more than a kilometres distance. How long did you run for?" He asked worriedly and she shrugged.

"I dunno. I didn't stop." She said, resting her chin on her knee.

"You ran that far without stopping?!" He asked and she whipped her head to look at him, the familiar tears prickling her cheeks again and she glared.

"Yes, Derek. I ran to the beach house then here. Okay? We've already cleared that up. Can you go now?" She said bitterly. And he narrowed his eyes at her in confusion and anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm just trying to talk to you like a normal person!" He said and she looked away, her tears coming faster and her shoulders shaking slightly.

"Just go." She whispered as her tears rolled off her face and onto her knees.

"No. I won't go, I came here and I'm staying here." He said stubbornly. She exhaled sharply and stood up.

"Then I'll leave." She said as she started to walk away. He got up and caught her arm.

"Why are you crying?" He asked and wiped away a tear. She tore her arm from his grasp.

"Because of you." She spat out and walked away briskly, only to be followed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa; what do you mean because of me? I didn't do anything." He said and she whipped around to face him. She walked towards him and glared.

"No. You didn't say you don't feel anything for me; you didn't rip my heart to shreds. You know what? Here it is: I'm in love with you. Go ahead, tell me I'm a fucked up slut who loves her brother. Go ahead, say something!" She yelled and he snapped. He grabbed the back of her neck and pushed her lips against his. She stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms enveloped her small waist. One of his hands rubbed small circles on the small of her back.

"Was that enough?" He asked and she swallowed as she blinked out her daze.

"No." She tore herself from his arms again and he gripped her arm.

"What do you mean?! I kissed you! Why isn't that enough?!" He asked and she scoffed.

"'Cause you're a fucking liar. How do I know what you said to Edwin isn't true?" She asked bitterly and he gaped slightly. "That's what I thought." She moved to walk away again but he caught her.

"I said that because I thought you would never feel the same way. You don't understand, Case. I just figured this out. I wasn't about to admit it to Ed when I had trouble admitting it to myself." He explained and she searched his eyes for a sign of dishonesty but found none. "I love you, Casey. I just…I'm really stupid for ever denying that. But I just searched a beach for you for over five hours…I'm not ever denying that again." He said and kissed her deeply.

--

_**Derek's POV**_

So here I am, three years later and on my wedding day; marrying the girl of my dreams.

Casey McDonald. My son-to-be…wait…now my wife. And it'll be that way forever. Because I'll never deny loving her ever again.

Partly because Lizzie will kick my ass. But I do love her…despite Lizzie's threats.

**A/N: I'm not so sure about the ending there. I guess I like what I started out with but I kind of hate the ending there. I hope you like it! REVIEW PLEASE!!**


End file.
